Überraschung
by Am17
Summary: Fortsetzung zu /s/9595919/1/Das-Wiedersehen
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Der Schweiß ran ihm über den freien Oberkörper. Das Licht brach sich in den vielen Schweißperlen.  
Jeder seiner Muskeln war angespannt. Seine Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. Langsam ließ er den Stock in seiner rechten Hand umher kreisen.  
Die ganze Zeit ließ er seinen gegenüber nicht einen Moment aus den Augen.

Allmählich fing sein Gegner an ihn zu um Runden, dabei drehte er die Stöcke die er in den Händen hielt. John drehte sich mit seinem Gegner und ging in Habacht-Stellung, jeder Zeit mit einem Angriff von Ronon rechnend, aber auch bereit sofort einen Konter zu starten.  
Und wie erwartend kam Ronon blitzschnell auf ihn zu.

Ronon holte aus und schlug nach John´s Kopf. Dich John reagierte eben so schnell wie Ronon´s Angriff und riss seine Beiden Stöcke hoch und parierte den Schlag von Ronon.

„Sie werden besser Sheppard." meinte Ronon.

„Ich war schon immer so gut." kam es grinsend von John.

John war kurz unaufmerksam und wurde sofort bestraft, Ronon traf ihn am Oberschenkel. Er verzog sein Gesicht Schmerz erfüllt.

„Wohl doch nicht so gut." kam es in einem fiesen Ton von Ronon.

„Ich war nur bloß kurz mit meinen Gedanken wo anders." antworte John ehrlich.

Ronon nickte nur kurz und fing wieder an seinen Freund an zu umrunden. Sheppard beobachtete jede kleine Bewegung von Ronon. Ronon machte einen Schritt nach hinten, diesen vermeintlichen Fehler von Ronon nutzte John auch sofort aus. Er machte eine Satz nach vorne und Schlug nach Ronon´s Rippen. Doch Ronon sprang zur Seite, John Schlag landete im nichts. Doch im fallen schlug Ronon John die Beine unter seinem Hintern weg.  
Mit einem dumpfen klatschen landete John auf seinen vier Buchstaben.

„Wo sind sie bloß mit ihren Gedanken? Sei wann laufen sie denn in eine so offensichtliche Falle?" fragte Ronon seinen Freund ehrlich.

„Das ist unwichtig und wenn es wichtig wäre würde es dich nichts angehen." zischte John mit schmerzverzerrter stimme zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Ronon schien kurz zu überlegen, hielt ihm aber dann die Hand hin. John packte die Hand und lies sich von Ronon hoch helfen. Als er wieder auf seinen Beinen stand sahen sich die beiden kurz, aber durch dringlich an.

„Sie denken an sie?" es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage.

John zog kurz fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht wen sie meinen." kam die Antwort von John.

„Das wissen sie sehr wohl. Ich meine diese Frau." kam es von Ronon.

John sah ihn nur Fragend an.

„Diese Frau von den Reisenden. Wie heißt sie? Laura? Liljana?" meinte Ronon.

Sheppard drehte sich schnell um und wollte verschwinden.

„Larrin." kam es von der Tür zur Turnhalle.

Die beiden Männer sahen zu dem Ort von dem die Stimme kam. Im Türrahmen lehnte niemand anderster als Teyla.

„Genau Larrin." sagte nun auch Ronon Triumphierend.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen." kam es von John, der Hart blieb.

„John, sie wissen was wir meinen. Immer wenn ihr Name fällt werden sie hellhörig und reagieren auf nichts anderes mehr." erklärte Teyla ihm die Situation.

Noch immer wollte John nichts zu den Thema sagen, das erkannte am an seiner Haltung. Die war angespannt uns jeder Zeit flucht bereit.

„Was wollen sie eigentlich hier?" lenkte John vom Thema ab.

Teyla und Ronon erkannten, das es hier nichts mehr zu holen gab, also antwortet Teyla.

„Colonel Carter will mit ihnen Reden. Sofort, meinte sie."

John und Ronon legten ihre Stöcke weg und wischten sich den Schweiß aus ihren Gesichtern. John zog sich ein Shirt über und machte sich auf den Weg zu Colonel Carters Büro. John und Ronon kamen gerade im Kontrollraum an, als das Gate angewählt wurde.

„Schild aktivieren,!" befahl John sofort.

Mit einem Wuch etablierte sich das Wurmloch hinter dem Schild. Mittlerweile war auch Colonel Carter im Kontrollraum angekommen.

„Ma´am, wir empfangen ein Signal. Es ist der IDC von Colonel Sheppard." meldete Chuck


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Alle sahen überrascht zu John, der aber schien, als ob es ihn nicht weiter interessieren würde.

„Colonel, was soll ich machen?" fragte Chuck Carter.

„Senken sie den Schild." sagte sie zu Chuck und trat an das Geländer.

Die Wachen im Tor-Bereich hoben ihre Waffen und zielten auf das Gate, denn sie wussten nicht wer durch das Tor kommen würde. Sekunden lang geschah nicht, doch dann traten drei Personen aus dem Gate. Zwei der Personen waren ihnen unbekannt, doch die dritte kante jeder der Führungscrew. Es war eine der Anführer der Reisenden Larrin.

„Waffen senken!" befahl Sam und eilte zur Treppe.

John, Ronon und Teyla folgten ihr. Zusammen gingen sie die Treppen runter. Am ende der Stufen blieben die vier stehen. Die drei Reisenden kamen auf sie zu. Sie blieben gut einen Meter vor den vier Stehen. Larrin, zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche, sofort richteten sich mehrere Waffen auf sie, doch es schien ihr egal zu sein.

„Sheppard:" sagte sie auffordernd und zog ihre Hand aus der Taschen.

John verstand. Mit einem Handzeichen befahl er den Wachen die Waffen zu senken, da offensichtlich von den dreien keine Gefahr aus ging.

„Fangen sie." meinte Larrin zu Sheppard und warf ihm etwas zu.

Dieser fing das Objekt mit der rechten auf. Er öffnete sein Hand, zum Vorscheinen kam sein GDO, welches er bei ihrem letzten Treffen Larrin gegeben hatte.

„Colonel?" fragte Carter verwirrt und streng,a ls sie das GDO in seiner Hand hielt.

Man sah ihm an,das er verlegen war. Ausgerechnet sein Vorgesetzter Offizier sah, das er ein GDO das er nie hätte weg geben dürfe, doch weg gegeben hatte.

„Können wir das bitte ein anderes mal regeln Colonel, ich glaube nicht das das von Larrin nur ein Höfflichkeitsbesuch ist." sagte John und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Rippen.

„Trauen sie mir nicht Sheppard?" fragte Larrin.

„Doch natürlich, aber warum bist du dann hier?"

„Ich komme im Auftrag meines Volkes, wir bitten Atlantis eine Allianz an." kam es von Larrin.

Alle Anwesenden waren überrascht, über das was sie dort hörten. Zusammen gingen sie in den Konferenzraum. Unterweg rief Carter noch Rodney und Zelenka zu sich.  
Carter als Obersteinstands der Stadt setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches, zwei platze daneben setzte sich John, was alle verwunderte rechts neben ihn setzte sich Larrin mit ihren drei Begleitern. Unter dessen waren auch Rodney uns Zelenka eingetroffen und setzten sich zu Teyla und Ronon John und Larrin gegen über.

„Also Miss Larrin, sie sprachen vor hin über eine Allianz, was erwarten sie den von der Allianz?" fing Carter an.

„Nun, wir dachten an einen Technologien Austausch. Wir würden ihnen unsere Waffentechnik zur Verfügung stellen, wenn wir von ihnen Ihre Schildtechnologie bekommen. Auch würden wir Atlantis gerne als sicheren Hafen für unsere Schiffe Benutzen, den mit ihrer Hilfe könnten wir sie alle endlich komplett reparieren und Modernisieren." sagte Larrin.

„endlich mal wieder eine neue heraus für mich, den großen Dr. McKay." kam es nun von Rodney.

Sofort fing er an über alles das zu reden, was er an den schiffen der Reisenden ohne Erd-Technologie schon verbessern konnte. Er redete und redete. Larrin beugte sich zu John hinüber.

„Redet der immer so viel, da kann man ja einschlafen" flüsterte sie im ins Ohr.

„Ja der redet immer so viel, wenn er ein mal anfängt ist er nicht mehr zu stoppen." antwortete John.

„Ich wüsste die zeit viel besser zu nutzen." hauchte sie John zärtlich ins Ohr und legte ihre Hand unauffällig auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Nun war seine Konzentration vollends im Eimer. Er bekam nicht mit was noch alles besprochen wurde, auch hatten nun Larrins Begleiter das Word für sie übernommen.

Nach unendlicher Zeit, so fühlte es sich für John an, schlug Carter vor das sie eine Pause machen sollten. Der erste der Aus dem Raum verschwand war John, kurz darauf folgte Larrin.  
John rannte fast durch die Gänge von Atlantis, er achtete auf nichts mehr. Mehr Mals hätt er jemanden umgerannt, als Entschuldigung kam meistens dann nur ein genuscheltes „Sorry".

Was er nicht mitbekam war, dass er verfolgt wurde. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zum Süd-Pier – hier waren nur wenige Labors der Expedition unter gebracht – wo er führ sich seien konnte. Er ging auf denn erst besten Balkon und stützte sich auf der Reling ab.

`Gott, was macht diese Frau nur mit mir. Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.´ ging es John durch den Kopf.

Larrin die im die Ganze Zeit gefolgt war näherte sich langsam dem Balkon. Sheppard bekam nicht mit wie sich ihm jemand von hinten näherte, umso mehr erschreckte er sich als plötzlich Larrin sich neben ihm auf die Reling stützte.

„Larrin, was machst du den Hier?" frage er sie eine wenig verstört und sah sie dabei an.

Er bekam ihre Antwort nicht mit, denn wie sie so da stand zog sie ihn in ihren Ban. Ihr Haar wehte in der leichten priese, die vom Meer kam. Ihre braunen Augen, leuchteten wie Bernstein in der Sonne. Irgend etwas in seinem Gehirn sagte ihm er solle dies nicht tun, aber er konnte nicht andrester. Langsam wanderte sein Blick von ihrem Gesicht weiter runter, doch bevor er sich mehr ansehen konnte wurde er unterbrochen.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?" fragte Larrin.

„Ja." Antwortete er Gedanken versunken.

Larrin stieß sich von der Reling ab und näherte sich John. Langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, meldete sic John Funkgerät zu Wort. Sofort wichen sie von einander weg.


	3. Chapter 3

„Sheppard?", meldete sich John.

„Kommen Sie sofort in den Kontrollraum und bringen Sie Larrin mit.", antwortete ihm die Stimme von Colonel Carter.

„Sind unterwegs."

Er packte Larrin leicht am Arm und zog sie mit sich mit. Ohne sich zu wehren lies sie ihn gewähren. So gingen sie Richtung Kontrollraum. Unterwegs, sahen ihnen immer wieder Personen nach und mussten schmunzeln.

´Egal wo, er hat immer ein Mädchen an der Leine´, dachten einige.

Die letzten Meter zum Kontrollraum legten die beiden in einem kurzen Sprint zurück, der erst vor der Treppe aufhörte. Immer zwei Stufen aufeinander nehmend, ging er die Treppe, gefolgt von Larrin hoch.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er Colonel Carter.

„Vor wenigen Minuten haben sich die Reisenden gemeldet. Larrin, ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass eines Ihrer Schiffe, als es auf einem Planeten gelandet war, überfallen worden ist.", berichtete Carter.

Über diese Nachricht waren alle geschockt, denn wer sollte ein Schiff dieser Größe einnehmen können und es dann fliegen?

„Haben meine Leute gesagt, wer es war, der das Schiff übernommen hat und auch welches Schiff?", fragte Larrin nun.

„Ja das haben sie. Die Personen sahen so aus wie Genii und es war die Ocior Ventus.", antwortete Chuck auf Larrins frage.

Larrins Gesicht wurde weiß, selbst Schnee war dagegen grau. Sie griff nach Johns Arm und drückte ihn zusammen. Wie es schien, war das, was sie eben gehört hat, ein Schock für sie.

„Ich muss dahin. Das Schiff ist für mein Volk sehr wichtig. Ich bitte sie um Hilfe.", sagte sie dann.

„Was ist denn an dem Schiff so wichtig? Habt ihr nicht mehr vor der Art?", fragte John.

„Nein, Du verstehst nicht. Das ist das Schiff auf dem unser ganzes Wissen aufbewahrt wird. Die komplette Geschichte unseres Volkes. Einfach alles.", klärte sie die Atlanter auf.

„John, das ist ihre Entscheidung.", sagte Sam.

John schien kurz zu überlegen, was er machen sollte. Man sah richtig, wie sein Kopf arbeitete. Wenn es die Genii waren, konnte er ihnen vielleicht einen Handel vorschlagen und sie würden etwas aus Atlantis bekommen. Aber auch wenn sie es waren und sie auf ihn und sein Team schießen würden, wie würde dann das Verhältnis mit den Genii aussehen, wenn sie sich verteidigen würden und einige Genii-Soldaten getötet würden?

`Drauf geschissen. Das Wissen der Reisenden ist besser und Larrin freut sich bestimmt, wenn wir ihr helfen´, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

„OK, wir helfen euch. Wir nehmen aber noch das Team von Major Lorne mit. Wir melden uns sobald wir das Schiff gesichert haben.", meinte John.

Zusammen mit seinem Team und Larrin ging er Richtung Waffenkammer, wo schon das Team um Major Lorne voll ausgerüstet wartete. John und sein Team nahmen sich ihre Waffen und zusammen gingen sie in den Torraum, wo kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen sich da Tor aktivierte. John sah sich noch einmal um, sah jedem der ihn begleiten würde ins Gesicht. Bei Larrin verweilte er am längsten. Sie lächelte in kurz an. Sofort wurde ihm warm ums Herz. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und ging durch das Gate.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

John und seine Männer kamen auf der anderen Seite des Gates heraus. Um sicher zu gehen, gingen sie sofort in Abwehrposition. John verschaffte sich einen kurzen Überblick. Sie standen auf einer Lichtung und um die Lichtung befanden sich in gut hundert Metern Bäume, die aus sahen wie Tannen von der Erde.

Nachdem er sich ihre Umgebung angeschaut hatte, wandte er sich an Major Lorne.

„Sie und ihr Team bleiben hier und bewachen das Tor. Wir rufen Sie, wenn wir Unterstützung brauchen."  
„Jawohl Sir.", bestätigte Lorne und ging zu seinem Team.

„Rodney welche Richtung?", fragte John den Wissenschaftler.

Doch bevor dieser antworten konnte, bekam John die Antwort von Larrin.

„Diese Richtung.", sagte sie und wies mit ihrem Finger in südliche Richtung. Dann lief sie los.

John sah noch einmal zu Rodney. Dieser sah ein wenig beleidigt aus, aber bestätigte mit einem Nicken die Antwort von Larrin.

„Na dann mal los.", meinte er und folgte Larrin.

Sie gingen schon seit gut zwanzig Minuten durch den Wald, als sie sich einer Weiteren, aber um einiges größeren Lichtung, näherten. Man konnte ein Gebäude erkennen, doch als sie näher kamen, erkannten sie, um was es sich tatsächlich handelte. Es war ungefähr fünfzig Meter hoch und einige hundert Meter langes Schiff. Die Ocior Ventus. Man erkannte auch so langsam ihr Alter, denn es waren riesige Löcher und Dellen in der Schiffswand zu sehen. Die Farbe, die es einst gehabt haben muss, konnte man nur noch erraten, denn an vielen Stellen sah es so aus, als ob das Schiff am Rosten wäre.

„Wie kommen wir an Bord?", wollte John von Larrin wissen.

Doch diese kam nicht einmal mehr dazu, zu antworten, denn sie wurden ohne Vorwarnung beschossen. AR-1 und Larrin suchten Deckung hinter einem umgestürzten Baum und erwiderten sofort das Feuer. Ronon und Larrin schossen nur so aus ihren Blastern auf die Angreifer. Teyla, Rodney und er selbst waren auch nicht untätig, sondern beschäftigten die Angreifer mit P-90 Salven. Nach weniger als drei Minuten hörte das Feuergefecht schon auf, denn ihre Angreifer waren alle bewusstlos oder tot.

John und Ronon näherten sich den Personen mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag. Je näher sie kamen, umso stärker wurde Johns Verdacht, dass es sich um Genii handelte. Und als sie vor ihnen standen, wusste John, dass er Recht hatte. Es waren Genii. Er vernahm ein Röcheln uns sah, das einer der Genii noch am Leben war. John kniete sich neben ihn.

„Wie viele seid ihr und was wolltet ihr mit dem Schiff?", fragte er.

„Fünfzig.", brachte der Genii heraus, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei. Dann entspannte sich sein Körper.

Er war tot. John schloss ihm die Augen und stand auf, um sich die Leichen auf dem Boden anzusehen. Er zählte sie durch und stellte fest, dass es nicht mal im entferntesten 50 Männer waren.

„Hier liegen 15 Leichen, dann müssen noch 35 Genii an Bord sein." Mit diesen Worten betrat er das Schiff durch die Luke, die die Genii verteidigt hatten.


	5. Chapter 5

Ar-1und Larrin waren gerade an Bord des Schiffes gekommen, als der Boden anfing zu beben. Ohne nachzudenken rief John:

„Raus hier, sofort Raus!"

Sofort rannten alle wieder zurück zur Luke, durch die sie das Schiff betreten hatten. Larrin und John waren gut zehn Meter hinter den anderen aus Ar-1, als diese das Schiff verlassen hatten. Die beiden kamen der Luke immer näher, doch passierte etwas Überraschendes. Die Luke schloss sich. Entsetzt blieben die beiden stehen und sahen die Luke an.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", fluchte John laut und schlug gegen das Schott.

Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie Larrin zu der Konsole an der Wand gegangen war und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Sie nahm die Abdeckung ab und fing an, die verschiedensten Kabel miteinander zu verbinden. Als sie zwei Kabel verbunden hatte, sprühten ihr plötzlich Funken entgegen.

„So ein verfluchter Mist. Diese Idioten.", fluchte nun Larrin, nachdem sie von der Konsole zurück gewichen war.

„Was ist los? Kannst du die Luke nicht öffnen?", fragte John.

„Nein. Das geht nur, wenn man auf der Brücke eine spezielle Sicherung entfernt, die verhindern soll, dass, wenn das Schiff fliegt, jemand die Luken zum All öffnen kann.", erklärte Larrin sachlich.

„Wie jetzt? Soll das heißen, die Genii haben das Schiff unter ihrer Kontrolle und fliegen es nun?", kam es entgeistert von John.

„So wie es aussieht, ja.", antwortete Larrin nüchtern.

Diese Antwort gefiel John nicht wirklich, was ihn veranlasste Larrin mit einem Blick zu traktieren, der bei jedem anderem zu der Wirkung geführt hätte, schreiend davon zu ließ dieser Blick aber total kalt. Sie sah ihn nur an und ging dann einfach an ihm vorbei. John war von ihrer Aktion so erstaunt, das er gar nicht merkte, wie sie schon vorgegangen war und nach ihm rief.

„Kommen Sie Sheppard."

Doch John reagierte nicht.

„John!", rief sie, mit ein wenig mehr Nachdruck, doch John regte sich immer noch nicht.

Larrin stapfte mit den Händen in die Hüften gepresst auf ihn zu. Sie stellte sich genau vor ihn hin, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und musste schmunzeln.

„Schatz, können wir weiter gehen und vielleicht das Schiff zurück erobern?", hauchte sie ihm zärtlich ins Ohr.

Das schien Wunder zu wirken. Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und wich einen Schritt nach hinten. Larrin entlockte dieser Reaktion ein Lächeln.

„Los, komm starker Mann. Wir müssen uns das Schiff wieder holen.", meinte Larrin und lief vor.

„Ja natürlich.", antwortete John und folgte ihr dieses Mal.

Sie schlichen durch das Schiff Richtung Brücke. Unterwegs trafen sie keinen einzigen Genii, dafür aber mehrere Leichen, die, wie Larrin feststellte, zu der Besatzung gehört hatten. Je mehr Leichen sie fanden, umso näher kam sie den Tränen. Zwei Decks vor der Brücke fanden sie die Leiche einer Frau in Larrins Alter.

Sie viel neben der Frau auf die Knie und lies den Tränen Freien Lauf. John wusste nicht, was los war. Er vermutete, dass die Frau Larrin sehr wichtig gewesen war. Doch im Moment gab es Wichtigeres, als zu trauern. So kalt wie es auch klingen mochte, sie mussten erst das Schiff zurückbekommen. John setzte sich zur ihr auf den Boden und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Larrin, ich kann dich verstehen. Dass du traurig bist ist völlig OK, aber wir müssen erst das Schiff übernehmen. Also steh bitte auf und hilf mir, denn alleine schaffe ich das nicht.", versuchte er sie zu trösten.

Bei seinen Worten war er ihr zärtlich über den Rücken gefahren. Larrin drehte ihm den Kopf zu und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

„Du bist so was von kaltherzig! Am liebsten würde ich dich wie jeden anderen an Bord, der nicht zu meinem Volk gehört umbringen, aber..." schrie sie ihn an.

„Aber was? Bist du dir dafür zu gut, oder was?"

„..aber ich liebe dich dafür zu sehr.", sagte sie kaum hörbar.

Doch John hatte es mit bekommen, sagte aber nichts dazu, sondern stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Komm, wir müssen noch was erledigen."

Larrin sah zu ihm auf, nahm seine Hand und ging entschlossen auf eine, in der Nähe gelegene Tür zu. Diese öffnete sich, als Larrin näher kam. In dem Raum dahinter waren jede Menge Computer und nachdem er sie alle betrachtet hatte, sah er Larrin dabei zu, wie sie an einem der Computer etwas einstellte.

„Was ist das?", fragte John sie.

Sie sah ihn an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ihrer hatte sich verändert. Er war hasserfüllt.

„Umweltkontrolle", antwortete sie und legte einen Schalter um.


	6. Chapter 6

John starrte Larrin entgeistert an. Er hatte er ja viel zugetraut, aber das. Nein.  
Für so skrupellos hatte er sie nie gehalten, das sich nun als Fehler heraus stellte. Ohne auch nur eine Regung in ihrem Gesicht, schaute sie auf einen Bildschirm, der das Geschehen auf der Brücke zeigte. Die Soldaten der Genii fielen einer nach dem anderen auf den Boden. Dabei griffen sie sich in ihrem Todes Kampf an die Kehle. Als auch das letzte Sauerstoffmolekül aus dem Schiff verschwunden war, lagen sie Genii tot am Boden.  
Nachdem Larrin wieder eine Atmosphäre im Schiff herstellte, machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg zur Brücke. Dort angekommen, verschafften sie sich einen kurzen Überblick über die Schäden und die Genii. Larrin ging auf eine Leiche zu, die schwerste Verletzungen aufwies.

„Das ist Moros Laukunga. Der Kapitän dieses Schiffes."

Larrin schloss ihm seine Augen. Damit war das Schiff wieder unter ihrer Kontrolle.


End file.
